


mon coeur je t'aime

by hungry_hobbits



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, If They Lived, M/M, no victorian era homophobia, post expedition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungry_hobbits/pseuds/hungry_hobbits
Summary: “Mon Coeur, I made a vow to dedicate the rest of my life to you, and even the time after that. I am a man of my word, and do not plan on going back on it. I will follow you wherever you may lead.”





	mon coeur je t'aime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfermann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfermann/gifts).



> a christmas (also sort of bday gift) for henrylevesconte/wolfermann because i love her so much and this is her favorite terror ship~

“I have got to be the luckiest man in all of France. No, the _world_. Definitely the luckiest man in the world.” Henry Le Vesconte could not help the smile that was spreading across his face. He lazily dragged his fingers up and down the pale back of his lover while propped up on his arm in their bed. He could not help the lingering looks at the parts that were not covered the flat sheet and the duvet. It was only from the waist up, still a rather wonderful thing to look at. The light entering their bedroom window was bright enough to glint off the golden band on Henry’s finger, and when noticed it only increased the smile on his face. “The real question is; how did _I_ become so lucky to have a man like _you_ in my life?”

James Fitzjames turned his head, still resting it on his pillow but wanting to look at his husband while he showered him with his affections verbally. His own smile was a bit sleepier, body aching from the night prior but in no way was it a bad thing. “It is truly a mystery.” James reached a hand up to place fingers under Henry’s chin, grazing the stubble he had not yet a chance to shave away. He begged Henry to grow a beard again, but Henry would not consider it (at least not without more coaxing). “I of course had _dozens_ of suitors waiting for me upon my return, all vying desperately for the hand of such a great arctic explorer.” His smile became a devilish smirk, “They were all irrevocably heart broken, I’m sure, when they received news that my hand had already been claimed by a suave, silver-haired Frenchman.”

James moved to prop himself up as well so that he may be properly face to face with his husband. He used his new position to snake an arm around Henry and pull him into a tender and sleepy kiss. They smiled against each other’s lips. So familiar, so welcome. They could never get enough of each other, nearly inseparable some thought. They were just incredibly in love, and happily married, and when one combines those two things well it is quite a grand sight to behold. James pulled away to rest his head in the crook of Henry’s neck and put a hand to his chest right over his heart. It was Henry’s heart, but it really belonged to James.

“We could have married sooner, if you would have only said yes. You teased Crozier for his failed proposals, but how many did you make me go through before you finally said yes?”

“Well there was once on the _Cornwallis_. After I was shot, I believe?” James shifted his body so he could rest himself against the other. He was certain he could never find a greater comfort than resting upon the body of his beloved. “Though you did not have a ring on you.”

Henry carded his fingers through James’ beautiful chestnut locks and sighed, “In my defense, that proposal came from the fact that you had come incredibly close to dying.” He frowned at the memory. “You have a knack for getting into near death situations, you’re lucky I did not propose after every single one.”

“I had a better chance of dying at the hands of Dr. Stanley than I did some Chinaman with a musket.” There came an indignant scoff at the idea. “What about the time in your parents’ garden? Will you blame that on the wine?”

“I thought you would say yes to that one! Who would say no to a moonlit proposal in a flowering French garden?” Henry frowned and rolled his eyes, “Well, of course I already have my answer to that, don’t I?”

“As beautiful as it was, it just wasn’t the right time… it wasn’t the right time for _me_.” James pressed his lips to Henry’s neck, smiling in between the gentle kisses he placed there, “It was incredibly romantic. I just was not ready to be tied down…”

“You know, things would not have changed in our lives that drastically had we gotten married when we were younger.” There was a hint of disappointment in Henry’s voice, so subtle that one could not pick up on it if they were not paying attention, but it was there nonetheless. He could not help that feeling for it caused a bit of heartache for so long to have James consistently turn him down. He knew there was good reason, that James would not tease his heart like some petulant child, and that at least made the ache more bearable.

“I saw my parents and how happy they were, I wanted that. I wanted that for us. To make you _Monsieur_ James Le Vesconte has been a desire of mine for the past fifteen years.” Henry took hold of James’ hand and brought it to his mouth for a series of tender kisses across the knuckles. He made sure to give James’ ring finger extra attention to put emphasis upon the point that he was really and truly happy to be married to him. “I love you more than anything in this world, James. To be your husband, to make you happy, to build our lives together, it’s all I’ve wanted for so long.”

James was silent at his husband’s admission. It was a rare thing to be able to humble James into silence. He watched and felt his hand be caressed so tenderly, so lovingly. The way that Henry doted on him was comparable to no other man he had ever been with. James was certain Henry Le Vesconte was his soulmate. The thought was so exciting, but equally terrifying, because Henry was a wonderful man, and James was a creature of odd origins and numerous peculiarities.

“I wish…” James’ gaze went towards the wall ahead of them, but really he stared at nothing in particular as he spoke, “I wish I had accepted your first proposal, or your second, or third. Any of them prior to the last. I wish I had not waited until we were at the brink of death in the middle of the godless arctic to finally accept. In truth, I was scared of how you loved me so dearly and how you wished to spend the rest of your life to me. I felt so undeserving.” He bit his lip, “But knowing that you were willing to follow me to the ends of the Earth and showed no signs of wanting to ever leave my side,” James sat up, looking Henry head on, “I knew you were without a doubt the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, what little there might have been left of it in that moment of your final proposal.”

James had been holed up in a sick tent for days when Henry finally proposed. It was without fanfare or dramatics, simply done by Henry bending on his tired and aching knees to slide a ring onto James’ finger. _I won’t take no for an answer this time_. James had been exhausted, felt pain like never in his life yet seeing Henry there seemed to ebb it away. Tears wetted his bloodshot eyes, he gave a weak squeeze to Henry’s hand and nodded, _I’ll never say no to you again_.

Henry could not help the widened smile on his face. He knew James meant every word, he knew that some of it was very hard for him to say, and it honestly made him love James even more. They had been through so much, too much of it terrible, so much of it good. “ _Mon Coeur_ , I made a vow to dedicate the rest of my life to you, and even the time after that. I am a man of my word, and do not plan on going back on it. I will follow you wherever you may lead.”

James immediately pressed a kiss to Henry’s lips as soon as he had finished speaking. While Henry went on about how lucky he was to have James, James could not stop thinking how lucky he was to have Henry. It was Henry, after all, that stoked a fire in him to stay alive. He kept the fire going even now, and he knew he would continue to for years to come.

“ _Je t’aime_ , James. _Je t’adore_.” Henry brought James into a gentle hug. “Perhaps we should spend the rest of the morning in bed, so that I may remind you how much you are loved by me? I think you could do with a bit of pampering, you are quite deserving of it.”

“I love you, _almost_ as much as I love the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> hungry-hobbits.tumblr.com


End file.
